msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 13th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from July the 13th 623 K.C. Record Archmage Verus Baelheit: Attention Please! I hereby call this Magus Senate into order. The first order of business, Vice-Chancellor Lausten will be presenting a presentation of current events as they stand in the Azshara territories Vice-Chancellor the floor is yours. Vice-Chancellor Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you Archamge Baelheit. This week, the Azshara campaign suffered a minor setback. A group of orcish shaman attempted to wrest control of our water elementals from us, depriving us of a necessary part of our military strategy. We tracked and killed them. It was wet, very, very wet. But the front is stabilized now. The elementals are back under our control and we will be moving into Bilgewater Harbor next week to harass orcish supply lines. That is all Arch-mage. '''Archmage Baelheit: You are dismissed, Vice Chancellor. Furthermore, Vice-Chancellor take precedence over this Senate. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Thank you, I’ll be brief but there are 2 outstanding matters that require the consideration of the senate before moving on to new business. Firstly, there is a situation involving the Forsaken and the Clergy. They are fighting in Lordaeron again, and normally, this wouldn’t concern us. However, the level of violence has escalated to the killing of unarmed civilians on both sides. It is not the policy of the Kirin Tor to get involved in ideological wars that do not concerns us. However, we have holdings in the area, and if the rules of war are callously thrown from the highest window, I am concerned for our holdings. Therefore, I am recommending an investigation be done of both side, to assess whether this could go far enough to put Dalaranian lives at stake. Put your staff forward if you wish to speak. Lord DeVin, the floor is yours. '''Lord Arranax DeVin: I’m well aware of what’s going on. My lands are in Silverpine. I watch these various crusades due to the danger they pose to my own holdings. The fact is, the lighties are, without a doubt slaughtering unarmed Forsaken. Without a doubt. The undead answer in kind, as is only reasonable. Frankly? We’d best do our damndest to reign the dregs of Stormwind in before this gets too far out of hand. That is my current piece through. The next may speak. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: 'Thank you, Lord Devin. Archmage Steadfast you have the floor. '''Countess Patho Steadfast: '''On this, we should do something, has everyone forgotten that the undead still have a huge stockpile of plague weapons? If they are pushed to the point they have to use it, they will. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''An excellent point, Archmage Steadfast. Archamge Baelheit, the floor is yours. '''Archmage Baelheit: '''Whatever your opinions on the Forsaken race, as a faction they are in a position to strike at the heart of the Alliance affairs continuing into our territories. This does not rule out ourselves. They have attacked our sovereign territories before and will do so again. While the Offensive strikes might be ill timed, Some counter preparations may be in order. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''I agree to a point, Archmage. But it is vitally important the Senate knows what is occurring in Lordaeron before we can act. Archmage Dawnstrider, the floor is yours. '''Councilor Vorien Dawnstrider: '''If the Clergy wishes to wipe out the Forsaken ilk from the face of Azeroth then so be it. If they fail and die, then that will teach the Kingdom of Stormwind that they should not overextend their forces and focus on one objective at a time, that being Garrosh. Also, the land up there is blighted, dead and useless. '''Archmage Baelheit: '''Don't forget Archmage, Stormwind's setbacks are ours as well. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''The concern is not for Stormwind or Forsaken loss at the moment, as much as the former pains me to say, but of potential Dalaranian loss. Doctor McPherson, the floor is yours. '''Doctor Augustine McPherson: '''I believe that we should investigate this issue with the Clergy firstly… And perhaps the League of Lordaeron. I am close with Bishop Tarso Valcari and I can speak to him directly if need be… I believe that if our Light-friends decide to take on the cause is just and true. We should go there firstly and analyze the matters at hand before we march to war, and before we pull back and stay away completely. We are the Kirin Tor. No longer neutral. This would be an act of faith towards the Alliance. '''Apprentice Tallera Weaver: '''Uhm, I suppose if we’re going to side with the Alliance, do it all the way… '''Doctor McPherson: '''Precisely. '''Apprentice Weaver: '''The Horde’s not going to want anything to do with us after the Sunreaver thing… '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''That is what I am suggesting. We assess the situation and gather information on what’s happening. The Senate cannot make an informed decision without proper information. '''Councilor Dawnstrider: '''Or we could sit this one out and focus on the Orcs and actually end this war… and wipe those filthy beats off from the face of Azeroth. '''Lord DeVin: '''Oh, please. Who wants a blight bomb up the arse? Yes. Lets drag the fucking undead into a war beacuase we want some bombed out hellscape of a shattered kingdom. Piss on the lighties. '''Apprentice Weaver: '''But what if they’re going to plague bomb us anyway? I read about the Wrathgate, and you just don’t know with them. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''If the Church is instigating the Forsaken, that poses as much of a problem as the Forsaken themselves. Order on the Senate Floor! Archmage Firesong, the floor it yours. '''Archmage Entilzhà Firesong: '''There is much to consider regarding the former Lordaeron before taking an active interest in affairs there, which likely must be done at some point for the good of Dalaran. Given the recovery shown in the West, what will the East look like in ten and twenty years? A new kingdom of Lordaeron will arise in time and without Dalaranian presence it will be compromised of Scarlet Zealots and these holy order fanatics. We must assert our presence in Lordaeron for the day that it is again a kingdom of importance, and can offer much aid in purging the remaining scourge. Regarding this incident, I concur, more information is needed. '''Archmage Baelheit: '''Territory in Lordaeron still belongs to us. Whatever occupation by foreign forces. '''Archmage Firesong: '''The Forsaken may be friend or foe, but Hellscream has kept a lid on her plague. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Hellscream is bit occupied at the moment, Archmage Firesong. Thank you. You are dismissed. '''Archmage Firesong: ' On this matter, I simply concur with the notion that more information is needed but agree that we have a role in Lordaeron and Quel’Thalas. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Thank you for your points. Apprentice Weaver, the floor is yours. '''Apprentice Weaver: '''Uhm… I think the Clergy can’t be allowed to have too much influence in Lordaeron, whatever happens. One of their priests was leading uhm… A witch hunt in Stormwind this morning. Like, literally looking for mages and harassing them physically. There’s something in their heads. Lately all they do is talk to themselves and make the citizenry upset… Uhm , that’s it. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Thank you, Apprentice Weaver. Councilor Dawnstrider, the floor is yours. '''Councilor Dawnstrider: '''The Clergy will fail with their goals, Lordaeron will remain the same plight ridden hell hole that it currently is. If we want to move troops into the region, I think that we should do it after Clergy thins their numbers. But right now we should just focus on the Orcs and Garrosh. Let Lordaeron rot. I mean it's not like it can rot any further. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Thank you, Councilor. Miss Carson, your thoughts. '''Caroline Carson: Oh, I’m just bringing up the point…. That Lordearon has been through enough! I grew up there, and I believe that it should just be left alone! It’s already destroyed… and now people are just mucking it up. That’s all I have to say. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Thank you. Miss Carson. If anyone is opposed to the idea of launching our own investigation of these events and whether or not they affect us, speak now and we will bring the matter to a vote shortly. You’re opposed to the investigation, Councilor? '''Councilor Dawnstrider: '''Ah, I just wanted to make sure we are just voting on an investigation, not getting involved right now. '''Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Just the investigation. There doesn’t seem to be any opposition. '''Councilor Dawnstrider: '''Alright, that was it. '''VOTE: All present vote in the affirmative. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Excellent. The motion passes. Anyone with a willingness to help or anyone with contacts we can speak to, please send me a letter. Now, then, The floor Is briefly open for new business. Please put your staff forward if you wish to bring anything before the Council’s attention. Lord DeVin, the floor is yours. Try not to stab anyone this time. '''Lord DeVin: As part of this investigation, I want to look into abuses against arcanists in Stormwind. I was the victim of a failed assassination attempt by Silver Hand Chapter members, and it seems my student was assaulted as well Magister Zanbor Emerson: I second the motion. Apprentice Weaver: The priest said only women were a target of his hunt, Apparently men can’t be accused of witchcraft. It’s like he’s living in some dreadful fantasy land. Doctor McPherson: Their Order has been falling apart in recent times, this does not surprise me. Woth no leader present they’re beginning to go into a sort of anarchy. Izanna Alo'ranna: Perhaps we should not judge an entire organization based on the actions of a few mentally unstable members. Lord DeVin: This has to be handled. The abuses of the Light-fuckers must be brought to heel. If they will not cease this, then council members must be allowed to protect themselves. The lighties are moronic, childish zealots who should be brought to heel posthaste. Vice-Chancellor Lausten '''Order on the Senate floor. Archmage Baelheit. '''Archmage Baelheit: I need to make it clear now. No retaliatory strikes must be made until the situation has been properly assessed and a course of action decided on. We have procedure. Lord DeVin: If a few bodies end up being made as a result of attacks? Nothing you can do to stop it. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: Councilor Dawnstrider. Councilor Dawnstrider: I believe that we should investigate these attacks. We should also remind the Clergy the power of arcane magic. So they remember who really controls the power on Azeroth. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Thank you for that hard line stance. Magister Emerson, your thoughts? '''Magister Emerson: Thank you, I just wanted to agree with Lord DeVin. I have previously worked in the Stormwind Army as a mage, and I found the people of Stormwind have shown no respect for magic and need to be taught that magic is something that must be respected; it isn’t something you can ignore or look down upon. Archmage Firesong: What would you do? Establish Kirin Tor patrols in the Mage Quarter? Stormwind would see that as an infringement upon their sovereignty, Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''As a mage from Stormwind, I object to the painting of the entire citizenry with the brush of a few zealots’ actions. '''Councilor Dawnstrider: I believe it’s mostly the Light worshipers, Vice-Chancellor. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''I want names. I want to know who is targeting mages. I want to know who is assaulting our diplomatic representatives. '''Archmage Baelheit: We will not allow Stormwind’s impediment of our right to govern ourselves so we shall not do that same. Lord DeVin: And he is right. The lighties are ignorant, stupid, slow witted zealots. They must be cowed. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''I want to know who is behind this. Then we can worry what to do with them. Although I will say this; you are in Stormwind as a diplomatic representative of Dalaran. As such, any arrest must result in your handing over to us. The Stormwind Army, the Curch, and other authorities don’t have the power to hold you for long and if you are attacked and your life is in danger? Defend yourselves. '''Lord DeVin: The bulk of humanity doesn’t care for spell weavers. So we teach them pestering us isn’t wise. Archmage Baelheit: That’s an archaic and outdated view, Lord DeVin. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Miss Alo’ranna, the floor is yours. '''Izanna Alo’ranna: I thought most mages were widely respected amongst the human race. The only races I’ve ever known amongst the Alliance to be against them are the Dwarves and the Kaldorei, both of which have recently allowed magi into their ranks. Vice-Chancellor Lausten: '''Thank you. We have only one promotion tonight. Lord DeVin step forward. For your… Service to Dalaran, your willingness to train an apprentice, and your aid on the field of battle, the Council has seen fit to grant you the rank of Senior Magus. Continue to put Dalaran above all else, and serve with honor and wisdom. You are dismissed. This Senate session is hereby called to a close. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Events Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes